


Sweetest Devotion

by anonymousduchess



Series: Sweetest Devotion [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/M, I will add tags as I go along, it's hard to think of how to add trigger warnings in tags without giving things away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousduchess/pseuds/anonymousduchess
Summary: Here I am writing yet another series two nights before a busy week. Please forgive me for any inaccuracies.





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone have any suggestions for making sure trigger warnings are put up without giving away important plot points? Please let me know! I will very much appreciate it.

“Leaving without a word? I may be the butler, but I must say I am hurt, Miss [Y/N].”

You sighed and shook your head, looking down at the suitcase behind you. “I’m sorry, Alfred.” But you just couldn’t bear his reprimanding if he knew you were leaving.

“I can’t lie and say that I don’t understand, but I am a bit surprised that you would be the one to leave without a word.”

You finally looked at Alfred with tears burning behind your eyes. “I just can’t, Alfred. I know that if I see him, I’ll lose my resolve. This isn’t forever, and I’m not taking this lightly. But I just need to take some time and figure things out.”

“Things that you had once promised to be okay with?”

“And live without.”

Alfred nodded and sighed resignedly. “May I at least help you with your bags?”

You swallowed around the lump in your throat. “Okay,” you squeaked.

The air was warm, but at least it wasn’t a cliche kind of cold. You watched distantly as Alfred placed your suitcase and duffle bag in the trunk. It was surreal to find yourself doing this thing you’d promised yourself you’d never do. 

Alfred stood in front of you for a moment before wrapping his arms around you and hugging you. It wasn’t an awkward hug, and it was the push your tears needed in order to fall. You knew that you would see Alfred and Bruce again –you would _never_ stay away forever– but right now it felt like a last goodbye.

“Take care, Miss [Y/N],” Alfred said, his own eyes shining with tears.

“This isn’t forever,” you rasped. You managed a shaky half-smile but it only lasted for a split second. 

You got into the car Bruce had given you for your birthday (it had been your dream car), took a deep breath, and drove away; pointedly ignoring the fading image in the rearview mirror.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Clark Kent and Lois Lane as you move into your apartment.

Gotham was too dangerous for the wife of Bruce Wayne to stay in by herself, and even if it was safe, you knew that it was still too close to Bruce. Metropolis seemed like the perfect amount of distance: it wasn’t a state away and you could easily take a ferry back if you felt like you needed to return quickly.

  
Besides, Metropolis had always appealed to you because it seemed like a cleaner city. You knew it had its share of criminals, but what city didn’t?

Being the independent woman you were, you took money out of your own savings to pay for your small apartment. You didn’t want to add insult to injury by using Bruce’s money.

And anyway, you were a well-known freelance writer with a few screenplays being requested from studios in Metropolis, so money wouldn’t be an issue.

The hallways were rather cramped and you had to finesse your way through as you carried your bags.

“Can I help you with those?” A masculine voice came from behind you. 

Being with Bruce for so long must have made you a bit paranoid that everyone was out to get you, because you jumped slightly and whisked around to look at the stranger. He was rather handsome and seemed honest enough, but you were still wary. 

He must have noticed your suspicion because he held out his hand and gave a lopsided smile. It was charming, and so different from how Bruce had caught your attention years ago.  
“I’m Clark.”

You smiled in spite of yourself and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Clark. I’m [Y/N]. And yes, if it’s not too much trouble, I could use some help.”

Clark seemed all too pleased to help as he took up the heaviest suitcase. He lifted it like it weighed nothing, but you knew that even Alfred had had trouble lifting it into the trunk.

“Clark, did I tell you that Perry–“ A feminine voice echoed in the stairwell and cut off as a red-haired woman came into view. “Oh. Hi.” The woman was obviously surprised, but her tone wasn’t unfriendly.

“Hi,” you said with a tight smile, wondering why this woman seemed to know you. “I’m–“

“You’re Mrs. Wayne! I’m Lois Lane.” She reached out her hand and you shook it, ignoring the pain in your chest at Lois’s name choice for you.

Clark peered at you now from behind his glasses and soon another smile blossomed onto his face. “I thought I recognized you!”

“I was unaware that I was so well-known in Metropolis,” you managed with a chuckle. “And here I thought that I would be able to lie low for a bit.”

“What are you doing in Metropolis, anyway?” Lois asked in a conversational tone.

“Lois, does the reporter side of you ever turn off?” Clark asked her with an amused smirk.

Great. A reporter.

“Oh, I’m sorry! This time I was honestly just asking for selfishly nosey reasons, but you don’t have to answer. I see Clark is actually helping you with your bags, so I’ll just stay out of the way.” Her smile put you at ease and you allowed your guard to drop slightly.

But your own smile faded as you watched Lois enter the door across from yours. “I guess we’re neighbors,” you said to Clark, trying to maintain a light tone of voice.

Clark laughed. “Well, we are, but Lois hasn’t moved in yet. I’m– thinking of asking her soon. But I promise that she won’t be trying to get information from you.”

You chuckled and opened the door, allowing Clark to walk in first. The furniture was humble and the place was clean, which was a huge relief. You didn’t want to spend the first night in your apartment cleaning everything. You told Clark that he could just set the bag down near the couch, and he complied politely.

“Thank you,” you said.

“Happy to help! Do you need help with anything else?”

This guy’s politeness was a breath of fresh air, and his demeanor was similar to yours.

“I’m okay, but thank you for the offer.” You mirrored his smile again.

“It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Wayne.”

Was your wince noticeable? “You can just call me [Y/N].”

Clark smiled as though you were the Queen of England telling him to just call you Elizabeth. Could people really get starstruck by you? And you wondered if Lois would use you to try and get to Bruce Wayne. As friendly as Lois seemed, you had to remain suspicious of her (and Clark, too), just in case. You hated to do it, but years of living with Bruce taught you that people couldn’t be trusted right away.

“Let me know if you need anything, [Y/N]. Don’t be a stranger.” And with another smile, Clark left.

The apartment immediately felt empty without a cheerful presence, and you sighed. Well, at least you’d met friendly neighbors. After that depressing drive, you’d needed some light.

You involuntarily checked your phone for any messages from Bruce before you caught yourself and sighed. Still, you couldn’t put the phone down until you checked… 

_No new messages._

Why weren’t you surprised? Well, he could still be sleeping. But even when he found out that you’d left, he wouldn’t message you. You had to remind yourself that he was too proud––

  
_Are you safe?_

  
The message appeared on your screen and you smiled softly. You’d underestimated him yet again, and you appreciated that his message wasn’t akin to one from a clingy boyfriend. He just wanted to know that you were safe, which let you know that he understood you probably didn’t want to talk right now. He knew you so well.

You ignored the twist in your heart and replied, _Yes_.

You weren’t ready for him to know where you were yet. He wouldn’t visit and tell you to come back, he wasn’t like that, thank goodness. But right now, all you wanted to reveal was that you were safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out something big and have to decide if you will return to Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the summaries might seem more interesting or dramatic than the actual chapters, and I apologize for that. I'm literally just producing this series as the ideas come to me, and for some reason, I feel better if I put what I have on here. I think it's because I can forget about it and focus on writing more. But I promise that I will be coming back and editing the chapters to make them better and have a slower build! Unless you all like the quicker pace? Please let me know!

The first week passed by painfully slowly, but you got to know Clark and Lois. Once she could see that your resolve wouldn’t crack, she’d stopped trying to ask why you were in Metropolis. It should have been obvious, anyway, that you and Bruce weren’t getting along (why else would a wife be staying in her own apartment in another city?); but Clark and Lois politely acted like it was completely normal.

The second week you helped Lois move into Clark’s apartment, and you simply smiled as Lois made plans for the two of you to get manicures the next day.

And although you knew that you shouldn’t have allowed yourself to get closer to either one of them, you found yourself giving Lois a gift card to get a massage. She’d gone on and on about how much she enjoyed the hand massages, and she’d paid for your manicure, so it was the least you could do. And it was worth it when you saw her eyes light up.

It wasn’t like you were going to stay here forever, and you weren’t sure if you would be able to keep up the friendship when you went back to Gotham, but you also weren’t sure how long you would stay away.

While you missed Bruce, you were enjoying living your own life again. You still worried about his safety, but it was different now that you were so disconnected from it. 

The third week, something was off with Clark. A few times he didn’t come home from work right away, and when you would run into him in the hallway, he would be more flustered than usual. He always managed a smile, but you could tell that something was weighing him down. And Lois smiled and made excuses for him.

It was the middle of the third week that you discovered the reason for your odd behavior and nausea.

“What if you’re pregnant?” Lois had asked, taking a bite of her yogurt. 

You’d barked out a laugh and shook your head. “Bruce and I haven’t–“

“But you’ve only been away for almost a month.”

“I have to go.” And you’d practically bolted out the door.

The plus sign was staring back at you and you felt a myriad of emotions as you stood there. But after half an hour of turmoil, you’d made a decision. 

Living your own life had been almost dream-like, but you were getting used to it. You hadn’t spoken to Bruce other than the occasional “I’m still safe” text, and it oddly hadn’t bothered you that he hadn’t tried to contact you more often. 

If you hadn’t found out that you were pregnant, you might not have returned… at least not for a long time.

But the idea of raising a child with Bruce was too exciting to throw away, and you knew that he would be excited, too, after he panicked and listed all of the reasons why it was a bad idea.

Lois had smirked, obviously pleased with herself when you told her the news. But she hugged you and when she pulled away, her smile was wide. “I’m so happy for you, [Y/N]!”

“But this means goodbye for us,” you said with a sad smile.

“I know. I’ll miss having you as a neighbor, but I hope I can still have you as a friend.”

Your heart warmed at the words and you nodded. “Of course!”

“When do you leave?”

“Now, actually. I know it’s sudden, but I can’t wait.”

“I completely understand. I’m just sorry that Clark isn’t here to say goodbye.”

"Where is he, anyway?” He usually came home for lunch at this hour.

Lois worried at her bottom lip and looked out the window over her shoulder. “Something came up. But I’ll give him a hug for you and try not to let him cry too much over the loss.”

You laughed and gave Lois another hug before heading downstairs.

But when you got outside, you noticed something that looked like a spaceship sticking out of the sky. You had to do a double-take and make sure that you weren’t dreaming. Suddenly the ground began to shake and you heard Lois call from her window, “Be careful, [Y/N]! I wouldn’t travel if I were you, but I wouldn’t stay here, either.”

“You be careful, too!” You waved before hurrying into your car and driving off. Some of the dwellers in Metropolis had apparently taken it upon themselves to evacuate because the traffic was quickly growing.


	4. Last to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the cold shoulder from Bruce, but something about it is off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late upload! Classes have been kicking my butt and the weeks are just flying by. T_T I hope you enjoy this chapter, though! It's a bit on the short side, but I couldn't wait to write it up.

You had knocked on the door to the Lake House for ten minutes but no one answered. "Bruce! I know you're home! Stop being so petty!" You paused, logic coming through your tirade of emotional thoughts. Bruce was probably down in the cave so he couldn't hear you. Still, he had security cameras, motion sensors, all the top-notch technology that WayneTech was known for. So he was either out on patrol earlier than usual or he was absorbed in a project that he couldn't look away from.   
But you were certain that Alfred could hear you. "Alfred! I know you're home. Stop being petty!" You banged on the door again so hard that it made your hand hurt. You tried texting Bruce but you never got a reply. It didn't even look like he had read it. You sighed defeatedly and felt your throat tighten.

You'd really messed things up. But you'd promised Alfred that it wouldn't be forever, and you were right. It had only been two months since you'd left. So why were you getting the cold shoulder?

~~~~

After twenty more minutes of waiting, your brain finally decided to remind you that there was a charity gala tonight. Maybe "pregnancy brain" was a real thing, after all. You smiled softly at the thought and got into your car.

~~~~

The lobby wasn't that crowded, and you hadn't needed to look any further because Bruce was standing near a desk checking his phone. You felt your stomach twist when it occurred to you that you were supposed to have gone with Bruce to this event. In all of your excitement to get home to him, you hadn't remembered. And you definitely weren't dressed for it: dark-wash jeans and a dark red blouse. You were dressy-casual at best, swimming in a sea of Givenchi and Armani. But Bruce couldn't stay mad at you for long once he heard the news. Sure, he might actually start to panic and go into a rant about how he was definitely not the parenting type, but eventually he would give in and be happy. Right?

You took a deep breath, allowed the excitement to show in the smile on your face, and walked up to him. "Bruce," you said, reaching out for him. He looked up from his phone and blinked before looking behind his shoulder. "What do you want?" The question was short and biting and you reeled back. 

"Ouch, looks like Catwoman isn't the only one who can scratch." You'd been thinking something similar but that wasn't your voice saying the words. You looked behind you and saw Selina Kyle standing there with a coy smirk on her face.

"I'm not in the mood, Selina."

"Skipping the pleasantries then? I guess I understand, given your circumstances." Her expression softened only slightly. "I honestly am just curious as to what you're doing here. Showing your face in public so soon after the event in Metropolis."

Bruce's eyes flashed something so dangerous that you actually feared for Selina's well-being. "I don't need anybody's sympathy. Or pity." He gave Selina a pointed look before continuing. "But I wouldn't have heard the end of it if I hadn't shown up, even without my date." 

Oops...

"I'm sure everyone would have understood if you'd stayed home."

"Maybe, but the media would start asking questions, and I don't need that right now."

"Always smarter than you let on, Mr. Wayne. Do try to stay out of trouble," Selina said with a suggestive smirk before walking away.

There was a pause and Bruce still didn't turn around to face you. 

"Bruce..."

"You were supposed to be here tonight." Bruce's tone was bitter, and was that a slight rasp you heard?

Your eyes fell to the floor. He was taking this hard, but why? "I know, and I'm so sorry. But I'm here now, and I have to tell you something."

"Why weren't you here?" He asked again, so quietly that you almost didn't catch it. He shook his head and walked away.

You called after him but he ignored you. Didn't even spare a glance your way. He was being petty and childish, and it was working on your last nerve. He continued ignoring your pestering (you'd been reduced to playing his childish game by saying, "Bruce, Bruce, Bruuuuce, Bruce, hey Bruce" while poking his arm) for twenty minutes. "Fine," you snapped, glaring at him. "Be like that. I'll be at the house if you even decide to come home tonight."

He wouldn't stay at a hotel with another woman, right? He was above that... right? Maybe you'd really blown your chances.

~~~~

You woke up to the sound of a silver tray falling to the floor and loud hushing noises. When had you gone to sleep? Well, it didn't really matter right now. You opened the door to the guest bedroom (you were still too mad to sleep in your and Bruce's bed) and peered from around the corner. Your heart fell to the floor when you saw Bruce's arm draped around another woman's shoulders.

At least it wasn't Selina.

Still.

Hadn't he gone on a rant about not bringing anyone to the Lake House? Security reasons and everything. So what was this woman doing here? She was obviously drunk out of her mind, so she wouldn't remember anything. Still, just the idea that Bruce would go against his own word and be so reckless made your blood boil.

You watched in shocked silence as they sat on the couch (well, the woman fell on the couch, really) and got closer. You tried to move, tried to speak, but it was like something was holding you back. 

It was like watching something in slow motion as you saw Bruce and the woman's faces get closer, closer...

"I can't do this."

Bruce's voice was strained.

"What? Come on, get over her. She probably only wanted you for your money, anyway."

"Get out."

"Brucie-"

"Out!" You jumped at his shout.

The woman just rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever."

"You do _not_ talk about her like that, do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll just take a cab-"

" _I_ will drive you, Miss." Alfred's disapproving tone floated through the kitchen as he grabbed his coat and led the woman outside.

There was a long, tense silence as neither of you spoke. 

Finally, "What was that?!" You practically shouted.

Bruce didn't even flinch.

"Oh don't even try and tell me that it doesn't matter because you didn't actually do anything."

Still nothing. 

You screamed, all of your pent-up frustration and heartbreak pouring out at last. 

All Bruce did was turn his head slightly to the side, but he remained silent. 

Too worn out to fight, you simply stalked back to the guest room and slammed the door shut.


	5. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some clarity on Alfred's behavior, but Bruce's still remains a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story! I think it might be a little bit on the short side when it comes to a story, but I don't know how I would make this stretch beyond seven or eight chapters (you might be able to see where I'm coming from after you read the final chapter). Plus, I'm really excited for the ending!

Every time you tried to go into the bedroom, Bruce would shut the door. It was never a slam, though, and that made the sting of it even more brutal. It was as if he was showing you that he was no longer mad at you, but just done with you. You really had never thought he was capable of this kind of behavior.

After that incident with the other woman a few days ago, things hadn't been much better. By the second day you'd given up on trying to talk to Bruce, and Alfred was always out running errands or hiding in some corner of the house. It was like you had the plague.

And it hurt because you hadn't expected Alfred to act so rudely. You hadn't even gotten to tell him that you were pregnant.

After Bruce left for working on the third day, you walked into the kitchen and cornered Alfred before he could run away.

"Alfred, please talk to me." You could feel tears burning behind your eyes. "I can't stand it anymore. I'm used to Bruce not talking, but not you."

Alfred continued to rinse off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

You were beginning to feel stupid. "Alfred!"

Nothing.

"I'm pregnant," you blurted. You hadn't wanted the news to come out so bluntly, but you hoped that would at least make Alfred look at you.

Alfred looked up with a puzzled expression, but you weren't sure if it was because of your news or the fact that the doorbell rang.

He walked past you to open it and you saw Bruce standing there.

"I forgot my keys," he said, almost sheepishly.

Alfred shook his head slightly. "Master Bruce, I haven't seen you this forgetful since your parents passed away."

"I know." Bruce's eyes were sharp, but it was more of an inward anger. "I made another mistake with [Y/N], and now I'm suffering the consequences."

"Falling in love is hardly a mistake, Master Bruce."

"It is for me. I lost someone I loved, and that has cost me my memory and concentration. Even when I think I'm completely focused, she's always there in the back of my mind, and it's causing Batman to falter."

"Perhaps if you just talked to her and asked her to forgive you, even though you did nothing wrong–" Where was Alfred when Bruce brought that tramp home? But you didn't dwell on that thought.

"I can't do that, Alfred."

 _"Yes you can,"_ you thought. _"I'm right here."_

"Just think about it. Holding on like this will not help you and it will only make things worse."

Bruce nodded before walking away. Alfred closed the door with a sigh and shook his head again. "I shouldn't be getting involved," he muttered. Now you understood why he wasn't talking to you. Well, you hoped that was the only reason Alfred wasn't talking to you. You couldn't stand the thought of him staying mad at you forever.


	6. If you love me let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's behavior is different, and it is concerning you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song "This is Gospel" by Panic! At the Disco. I apologize if this is on the short side, but I'm so excited to get to the end!

You were speechless as you watched Bruce and Alfred discuss Superman. Bruce was intent on destroying the alien, and something in his demeanor put you on edge. Why was Bruce acting this way? Even Alfred couldn’t reason with him, and that was rare.

You stepped forward and reached out. “Bruce–“ You began, but Bruce walked away before you could finish.

A twinge of hurt appeared in your gut as you watched him walk away. It wasn’t often that he just walked away from you. Bruce wasn’t himself right now. You looked at Alfred helplessly but he just stared right past you at Bruce’s retreating figure.

“All because you’re gone, too. That has to be it,” Alfred muttered to himself as he resumed his work.

“But I’m back, Alfred! Why are you ignoring me? I thought you understood why I left.” 

Jason’s death had been too painful for you and Bruce hadn't handled it well. You’d had to watch as he threw away his code of honor and began killing criminals who got in his way.

 

~~

You decided to wait for Bruce to calm down a bit before you tried speaking to him again. You knocked on the door to the bedroom but there was no answer. You knocked louder, and still no response. Frustrated by Bruce’s pettiness, you sighed and went to open the door. But it was heavier than it used to be and you had to use all of your strength to push it open. 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed at you and he shook his head as he stood up. He walked over to the door and looked at the handle with grim curiosity before shutting it tightly. Then he returned to his spot on the edge of the bed and sat down with a sigh. 

Nothing was said between the two of you, and for a long time you just stood there. Bruce still looked uncertain, and there was a new kind of sadness in his eyes that you hadn’t noticed before. Your heart ached for him and you sat down next to him. What had you missed when you were gone? 

He shivered as you put your arm around him but he remained silent.

“Bruce, talk to me. Please.” Your voice was soft and pleading.

He stared ahead.

“Bruce… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I left. But please, listen to Alfred. Superman isn’t the enemy. Don’t destroy him. I don’t want to see you go down that path.” Tears burned behind your eyes as you watched Bruce breathe another heavy sigh and lie on his back. 

You hesitated for a moment before you laid down next to him on your side. It was evident that Bruce was at war with himself and you hated to see that happening.

“I miss you,” he whispered hoarsely. 

“I’m right here, Bruce.”

He looked like he was deep in thought and he stayed that way for a few minutes before his expression became grim. “No.” Then he stood up again and left the room.

You wanted to scream! Why was he acting like this?!


	7. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes together.

Noises of Alfred working in the kitchen woke you up and you realized that you’d fallen asleep on the couch. There was no blanket over you like there used to be: either Alfred would find you and cover you with a blanket before he went to his room, or Bruce would find you after patrol and put a blanket over you. Every time you fell asleep on the couch it was because you were waiting for Bruce to get back from patrol.

You felt hurt as you noticed the absence of the blanket. And now that you looked around more, you noticed that the blanket was gone. Had they gotten rid of it?

You stood up at the same time Bruce was coming out of the bedroom and you smiled hesitantly. If he saw you, he didn’t act like it. He sat down at the table as Alfred served him his breakfast, and you smirked.  
“Still eating the same boring thing, I see,” you said as you crossed your arms.  
“I’ll be signaling tonight, Alfred.”  
Well, guess he was still ignoring you. Alfred sighed.  
“You’re really going to do this, aren’t you?”  
Bruce looked at you and you wondered how you looked leaning against the glass windows with your arms crossed. Did it remind him of the times before you left?  
“I have to go somewhere first,” he announced.  
You didn’t have to ask where. You didn’t even need to look at the calendar to know what day it was. You knew that Bruce meant he was going to the manor and then his parents’ graves.

“I’m coming with you,” you announced with finality. No one argued as you followed Bruce out the door.  
The walk to the manor was quiet, but the silence wasn’t tense like it usually was; it was comfortable, familiar.

When you arrived at the manor, Bruce stood in the threshold with his hands in his overcoat pockets. “We could have rebuilt this together. This could have meant something again.” His tone was slightly bitter, but mostly remorseful.  
Your throat tightened and you placed your hand on his arm. “We still can, Bruce. I told you that I’m here to stay. Forever.” You gave a gentle squeeze and a tender smile, but Bruce continued to not acknowledge you.  
Then he turned and began walking towards the mausoleum. You felt the familiar wave of grief as you stepped inside and watched Bruce’s impassive expression.  
Only this time, it wasn’t impassive. The grief you saw on his face now seemed… new. Perhaps he actually was remorseful for his decision to kill Superman? Maybe he finally realized that his parents wouldn’t want him to be that kind of a person.

“I failed you,” he began, his voice breaking slightly.

“No you didn’t, Bruce. You were a little boy–“ You were ready to have the usual conversation again but Bruce interrupted you.  
“I wasn’t there. Because I was angry, I wasn’t there.”

Had Bruce moved Jason’s grave here? The thought was touching because this was a sacred place to Bruce.

“He would understand, Bruce.” Your voice was a soft, gentle whisper. You stepped closer to him, reaching out for him.

“Both of you… And I still have no idea what we would have named you.”

You paused. What was he talking about? You turned your head to look at the names engraved on the stone and expected to see the familiar engraving of Thomas and Martha Wayne. 

“I miss you so much, [Y/N].” [Y/N] Wayne, beloved wife and mother.

You saw your name on the stone at the same time Bruce said it. You froze in place and felt an overwhelming bout of nausea overtake you, and you felt like you were going to pass out. You began to hear distance voices funneling in and growing louder as your vision darkened into a tunnel.

~~~~~

Your stomach churned as you laid on broken cement. Frantic footsteps were coming closer and soon Bruce had dropped to his knees at your side.  
“[Y/N], stay with me!”  
You felt cold and something warm was running down your head. You knew it was blood. You knew you shouldn’t have been standing by that half-demolished building, but you were helping a little girl’s mother out of the wreckage. You’d been successful and you smiled at the reunion, but it was too late for the warning to make a difference and you felt something hard strike the side of your head.  
You’d gone down instantly and blacked out for a few seconds. Now Bruce was holding you in his arms and you’d never seen such fear on his face.  
“Bruce…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to let this be the end, but then I decided that I don't want to leave this story without a more concise ending. So there will be one more chapter, but it won't be up for awhile because I am still thinking about how I want to wrap this up. Let me know what you think! :)


	8. Can't let you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope this ties up all loose ends. I wanted to get the final chapter up so you all weren't waiting too long. I wasn't sure how to wrap this up, and honestly, this was all just an experiment to see what it would be like to write something like this. So cue the deus ex machina! 8D I might edit the ending if I get a better of idea of how to end it, but for now, enjoy the contrived ending.
> 
> ...I am so sorry. .-. But I really did not want the reader to be dead.

There was a strong feeling of dissociation as you watched yourself lying amongst the concrete. Ever have a dream where you were simultaneously watching yourself and reliving an event all at the same time? Like with two different points of view at once? That's what was happening to you in that moment.

You watched and felt as Bruce dug you out from the rubble and pulled you close to his chest.

"[Y/N]! [Y/N]!, can you hear me?" Bruce asked firmly as he brushed your hair back from your eyes.

There was a crushing feeling in your chest and you coughed out concrete dust. The light from the sun was blinding and caused your head to hurt even more, but you were able to turn your head to look at Bruce.  
"Bruce?" It was barely intelligible due to the dust in your mouth.

You felt your heart break all over again when you saw the look on Bruce's face. Was it similar to the expression he'd had as a little boy when his parents died? He looked so frightened and broken; he was on the verge of losing his control.

"[Y/N], look at me. Keep your eyes on me. You'll be alright!"

You highly doubted his words. "I'm sorry."

"No, no you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who's sorry."

"I was on my way home..."

Did Bruce whimper slightly?

"I was going to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" His hand cupped your cheek.

"I'm pregnant." You gave him a weak smile but tears formed in your eyes when you heard him give a broken gasp.

He looked like he wanted to say so many things at once but didn't know where to start. But the look of joy on his face made your heart swell and you reached up to brush his cheek. "I love you, Bruce."

"You'll be okay." Then he quickly dialed a number into his phone. "Alfred! Get–" He stopped when he felt your hand on his wrist.

"No, Bruce." You knew that it was too late.

Bruce was about to protest, but you knew that you were running out of time. "Just kiss me, please."

He didn't need to be told twice, and soon you felt his lips press gently against yours.

And then...

 

It was over for you.

But Bruce was now holding you and looking helpless. However, it didn't take long for his wits to come back to him. You were glad that you hadn't distracted him too badly.  
"I don't want to leave you," he whispered against your temple, "but there are other people that need my help."

~~

_"To every thing, there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven:_ _A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted..."_ The pastor's voice faded into the background as you stood under an oak tree and watched your own funeral.

You saw a lot of your friends, coworkers, and even your family –family you were certain had forgotten about you. But your eyes soon became glued to Bruce, who was standing in the front row of people and staring at your casket as it was lowered into the earth. Tears were streaming down his face but that was the only sign of his crying. 

You couldn't have listened to what people said about you even if you had wanted to because suddenly you suddenly found yourself back at Bruce's side in the mausoleum. 

You staggered back as the force of returning to the present knocked against you.

"Goodbye, [Y/N," Bruce whispered as he turned to walk away. 

"No! I'm here! I'm right here! Bruce, please don't leave me! Please!" Your pleas were getting louder and more desperate as he got farther away from you. Why was this happening? What had you done to deserve this? This was torture. At this point, you didn't care if you were dead so long as you could stop seeing life going on without you.

You fell to your knees and screamed.

 

When you opened your eyes, you were in a hospital room and Bruce was looking at you with wide eyes. "[Y/N]! It's okay, you're safe. You're safe here."

"Bruce!" You cried, throwing your arms around his neck. He could really see you?! You felt his arms wrap around you and you sobbed. "It's you, it's really you."

"It's really me." He held on for a few more moments before pulling away only enough to look at you. 

"And you can really see me? And hear me?" You asked him desperately.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Of course I can."

"Just say it, please. I need you to say that you can."

He paused before giving in. "I can see you and I can hear you, [Y/N]."

You sighed in relief and hugged him again, breathing in his cologne and pressing your lips against his neck. "I was dead."

"What?" His voice hitched slightly.

"I was dead and you couldn't see me, but I could see you."

"That was only the fear toxin, [Y/N]."

You pulled away and blinked at Bruce. "What?"

"You'll remember when the effects wear off, but you were at an event when Scarecrow's fear toxin was slipped through the air vents. Everyone was affected, but you were one of the most severe cases. They had to sedate you because you were so terrified."

It was slowly all coming back to you and you felt the adrenaline stop rushing through your veins. You closed your eyes and sighed again, nodding slightly. "Then, it was all just a nightmare?"

Bruce nodded, never taking his concerned eyes off of you.

You weren't sure how or why Scarecrow was back, but right now all that really mattered was that Bruce was here and you were alive.

A few minutes passed in silence as you hugged him again and rested your head on his shoulder. But there was just one thing that you couldn't remember and you weren't sure if it was real or not.

"Bruce," you said as you pulled away to look at him again, "in the nightmare I had, I was pregnant. I can't remember if that's true or not."

Bruce blinked and it was a few seconds before he could talk again. "I... Not that I know of."

"I can't remember. I mean, I don't think I am, but I'd like to check just in case."

Bruce nodded. "They're still processing your blood work, so I'll have them check."

Your emotions were exhausting to experience, and Bruce realized this when you sagged against him. He gently guided you back down into a reclining position and pulled the blankets up around you. "You need to rest now."

You grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Please don't leave me. Can you please stay with me?"

"Of course."

Knowing that you would wake up once again to a Bruce who acknowledged your presence, you allowed yourself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what to have Bruce do with the reader's body, but maybe he put her in the Jeep and had Alfred drive it home or something... I'm not sure. Dx My ideas for this story haven't stuck with me until the end, so I hope this is okay. Thanks again to everyone who read and commented! It always made my day to see responses!<3


End file.
